The Baker Street Boys
by Jimmy.Alexanderx
Summary: Sherlock and John stand together in the well that Eurus trapped Sherlock's best friend in. John confides in him for warmth and comfort before the police and ambulance arrive to pull both of them out together.


Sherlock pulled Eurus into his arms, rocking her back and forth gently. Her tears fell softly onto his coat as he stroked her tangled hair before moving back to gaze into his sister's eyes.  
'Help me save John Watson,' Sherlock pleaded as the water rose in the well that his best friend stood. Eurus stared at her elder brother, trembling as he tried to reassure her that everything would be okay. Moments go by as Sherlock waits, Eurus biting the inside of her lip before tearfully agreeing.

The moonlight fell harshly on the water that poured into the well, only just lighting the bottom for John who was barely keeping his head above the water. A chain at the bottom of the well is what held John still, it coiled around his ankles like a hungry snake and refused to let go. The short man groaned as the water was slowly rising past his chin, his body growing weak from the painfully cold water.

'John!' a familiar voice called down to him. A sudden shadow cast over the top of the well causing John to look up with what little strength he had left. From the silhouette, John knew Sherlock had come to get him, John weakly smiled as a rope fell to the bottom near him.  
The tall man clambered down the rope to his friend, dropping at the bottom. As Sherlock landed he hastily made his way over to John, opening his arms as he got closer. Sherlock lifted John a little higher, his head now out of the water and on Sherlock's shoulder.  
'I've got you, John' Sherlock muttered down into John's ear as he moved closer for the warmth, struggling to breathe, 'The police are coming soon.' John closed his eyes to the soothing sound of Sherlock's voice, imagining himself in 221B.

John walked into the door of 221B, Sherlock walking in front of him. A dim light lit the stairway and they both made their way up the stairs toward their flat. Upon entering, John stopped to take in the details of the flat. John first moved to the mantle place, looking at the skull Sherlock left there.  
 _ **His friend,**_ John thought to himself. He smiled before turning to Sherlock who was watching him intently, he was intrigued as to what John was doing. Every step John took around the flat, Sherlock watched. John walked to the desk, picking up the gun that lived there. Tracing the markings on the gun with his thumb, he eyed the wall across from him.

 **BANG!**

John had lifted the gun and shot it at the wall, Sherlock now grinning because John understood why it was so relieving to take stress out on the black and white wall. Watson's eyes followed slowly down to his open laptop where his blog wrote " **THE BEGINNING** " in large bold letters. Frowning, John pushed the laptop screen down before turning to Sherlock again. Sherlock had moved closer; his arms open towards him. Their eyes connected for a moment before John turned away, now looking toward the two chairs the men sat in during consultations.  
'John,' Sherlock whispered, catching John's wandering mind. Sherlock was moving closer again, his arms still out. John met eyes with his friend again, taking in the ocean coloured orbs that stood before him. Sherlock's eyes felt comforting to John, as if the calm sea fell around him. It mesmerised him. John stepped into the arms of Sherlock, his eyes gently closing to the touch of Sherlock's chin on his forehead.

'Everything will be okay,' the subtle voice of the consulting detective kept John calm as he opened his eyes again to reality. Sherlock's hand was stroking the back of John's head like he was doing to his sister, trying to make sure John was calm in his warming arms.  
In the distance, sirens of police cars and ambulances could be heard arriving on the scene, Sherlock lifted his head a little as he felt the cold body of John move closer into him. John was shaking violently as the water was still rising around the two that stood motionless.

Suddenly, the water stopped flooding in and the moonlight perfectly hit the two men at the bottom of the well, John feebly rose his head to look up at the man who is keeping him above the water. At this point in time, John wanted nothing else than to feel protected. It was just the two of them, The Baker Street Boys.

And that's all that mattered to him in this moment.


End file.
